


75. Shade

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [70]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Battle Couple, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Shade. Sometimes it feels like the whole world is shrouded in shadow. Nicky is a gentle reminder of light.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	75. Shade

Nicky is Joe's moon when he is lost in darkness—and lost in darkness, Joe sometimes becomes. It's hard to keep fighting when over and over, humanity seems to unhinge its maw and reveal a seemingly unending capacity for cruelty. Constantinople. Vassy. Manila. Ulster. Sichuan. Batavia. Haiti. Wounded Knee. Armenia. Tulsa. Nanjing. Babi Yar. Rumbula. Taiwan. Korea. Abhkazia. Bosnia. Rwanda. Littleton. Utøya. Houla. Peshawar. Pibor. Sometimes Joe cannot bear to get out of bed just to see more blood. But: he also gets to see Nicky, steady hands affixing bandages to innocents, holding babies who scream to prove they're alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been slacking on posting drabbles, I'm ::checks:: 15,000+ words into a TOG fic that will be, uh, longer than I anticipated.


End file.
